


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by Fandomology1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sharing a Bed, like all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomology1/pseuds/Fandomology1
Summary: After a long day of traveling, Brienne arrives home to find a sleeping Jaime. Modern AU.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

Pulling her wheeled suitcase behind her, Brienne lets out a relieved sigh when she finally reaches her floor of her apartment building in King’s Landing. After multiple frustrating delays due to a blizzard, not to mention a long flight, she is back home at three in the morning, well over four hours after her expected arrival time. While visiting the Stark sisters for a week at Winterfell had been enjoyable, she wants nothing more right now than to fall into her bed, preferably with a warm Jaime cuddled up next to her. 

The hallway is silent as she unlocks the door quickly and lifts her bag over the threshold. A light in the living room draws her eyes to the sofa. A book lies on the coffee table, which tells her Jaime tried to wait up for her, but it was a failed endeavor judging by the sleeping body on the sofa. She can’t quite see his face from the doorway, but his left hand dangles off the couch to rest on the floor and his stump is tucked up under the pillow beneath his head.

Brienne quickly goes to the bedroom to put her bag against the wall and take off her shoes and socks, then comes back out to kneel on the floor next to Jaime. With his face relaxed, he looks as young as he was when they first started dating, bringing Brienne back years. 

When a whispered, “Jaime,” fails to wake him, she digs her phone out of her pocket to snap a quick picture of his sleeping face. Capturing moments like these are rare, since the vast majority of her pictures are of him smiling or laughing with his beautiful eyes shining.

She puts her hand on his cheek to wake him, rubbing lightly against his stubble and smoothing her thumb across his cheekbone as he wakes. She won’t tell him that she misses the beard, but she certainly won’t be complaining if he decides to grow it out again either. His green eyes blink slowly several times before he focuses on her face. 

When he realizes she’s back, he moves to hug her and nuzzles his face into her neck with a soft, “Brienne?”

Her fingers drift to comb lightly through the golden curls that she loves so much. “Mmhmm?”

“You were supposed to get back sooner,” he responds sleepily, as his breath puffs warm and comforting against her skin. He presses a quick kiss to the scars that line the skin between her neck and shoulder, and tightens his arms around her. 

Brienne normally isn’t one to use pet names, but she really can’t help it when Jamie’s like this: all warm, soft, and affectionate. “I know, love. We got delayed because of the snowstorm, but I’m here now.”

Jaime’s response is muffled in her collarbone, but sounds suspiciously like “I love you too.”

Brienne moves her hands to his shoulders, leaning back a little to see his face. She is rewarded when one eye opens sleepily, only to close again as she smiles and leans forward to press a light kiss to his lips. Pulling back, she asks softly, “Time for bed?”

Nodding slowly, Jaime tugs her toward him on the sofa, but she braces a hand against it.

“In our bed, sweetness, not on the sofa. Come on.”

Brienne takes his hand as he slowly swings his legs off the couch and stands, threading her fingers through his. She squeezes his hand once as she leads him into their bedroom, hitting the light switch on the way by. Reluctantly, she lets go of Jaime to drop her phone on the nightstand, then quickly sheds her joggers and removes her bra from under her t-shirt, leaving her legs bare except for a pair of cotton panties. As she opens the closet door to stuff the clothes in the hamper, a blue shirt flies past her to land in it too. It’s only when she turns back to a shirtless Jaime that she realizes.

“Was that my shirt?”

He looks down and rubs at his stump with his left hand, as he answers quietly, “It smelled like you.”

Brienne smiles softly, and moves to loop her arms around his neck and hug him. His hand and stump come to caress the warm skin of her waist under the shirt as she whispers, “I missed you too, Jaime.” 

Unwilling to stop touching him, she steps away to his side of the bed and slides under the covers to her side as he follows her. She lets out a sigh at the feel of the sheets and reaches behind her to turn the bedside lamp off. She can feel the mattress dip as he slides toward her. As expected, one of his legs slips between hers, and his toes rub lightly across her ankle once, before his right arm drifts to settle on her waist.

He moves forward to place his head on her pillow and opens his eyes for a moment to smile apologetically when his nose bumps hers in the process. His lips press tenderly against hers, warm and inviting like the rest of his body, drawing her closer. Her hands move first to his chest, then one slides back to stroke along his spine while the other hand tangles into his hair again. 

Jaime’s left hand comes to cup her face and when his fingers smooth across the scar on her cheek, she sighs into his mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Their kisses remain slow and unhurried, since they both know it won’t go beyond this, at least tonight. At the beginning of their relationship heated kisses were frequent, but years together have proved to them that they have time and there’s no need to rush.

Brienne isn’t sure how long they kiss before Jaime begins to draw away, pressing kisses down along her jaw and neck before finally nestling his face into the crook of her neck with a satisfied sigh. 

Finally feeling at home in Jaime’s arms, a wave of contentment flows through Brienne and she places one last kiss into his hair before relaxing completely in his embrace and surrendering to sleep.


End file.
